La novia ausente
by anatripotter
Summary: Ginny se encuentra satisfecha con su vida cumpliendo con la mayoria de sus objetivos propuestos, hasta que un dia Harry le da una noticia que pone su mundo de cabeza...


La novia ausente

Ginny estaba recostada en su modesta cama en la madriguera. Miles de pensamientos inundaban su mente, mientras descansaba de un agobiante día de trabajo. Es que trabajar en el ministerio era algo que amaba pero que le quitaba mucho tiempo libre, tiempo que podría ocupar en tratar de lograr sus más ansiados sueños. En realidad, solo tenía un sueño que cumplir… y era él. Cuantas veces deseó estar a su lado, ser la "elegida", pasar la vida siendo la señora Potter. Pero desafortunadamente para ella, eso nunca iba a darse. Harry su única meta inalcanzable, lo hacia todo mal. Para desgracia de ella. El se dedicaba a mirar muchachas mucho mas sofisticadas que ella. Y aquí era donde lloraba más… "_Qué tienen ellas que no tenga yo_?" Se encontraba pensando cada vez que él venia a hacerle una confidencia. Es que algo entre ellos había cambiado. Ginny ya no era la niña huidiza de aquella mirada verde esmeralda que la derretía. Se habían convertido en amigos. Excelentes amigos. El le confiaba todas sus alegrías y tristezas, sus logros y sus fracasos en su alterada vida emocional. Y ella tenía que soportar estoicamente, cada vez que él venia a confesarle su amor… su amor por otra mujer. Y ella tenía que aguantar el llanto, darle su mejor sonrisa y alentarlo para que se animara y le confesara su amor a la enamorada de turno.

Ese día, tan absorta estaba recordando todos y cada uno de sus encuentros, que no reparó que alguien, había estado tocando a su puerta y que, ante la falta de respuesta, había decidido a entrar al cuarto de la pelirroja.

-Ginny… - alguien susurró a lo lejos. O por lo menos eso es lo que pensó ella al salir de sus pensamientos y poner atención hacia la puerta. Allí estaba, Alto… "_Cada día más hermoso_", pensó ella. Tenía esa mirada penetrante fulminándola. Cómo lo odiaba cuando la miraba de esa manera! "_Es que nunca me parecerás feo_?" pensó. "_Como diablos voy a olvidarme de ti si cada vez que me lo propongo te me apareces y haces tambalear mi mundo?_". El la miraba preocupado, había estado llamándola desde que entró y ella sólo lo miraba sin responder. – Ginny? Te encuentras bien? – ella pareció salir del trance.

-Yo… si – sonrió – por qué no tocas para entrar? - preguntó simulando molestia.

-Bueno, si no estuvieras soñando despierta, hubieras notado que golpeé varias veces – sonrió y se acomodó las gafas redondas que enmarcaban sus preciosos ojos verdes. Ginny reparó más en ellos. Hoy, particularmente hoy… estaban más brillantes que nunca. Y su sonrisa… no cabía en su cara.

-A qué has venido Harry? – preguntó – te veo radiante.

-Lo estoy! – dijo en un tono entusiasta – Tengo que contarte algo… es algo que nunca pensé… la verdad es que yo nunca creí que…

-Diablos Harry! Qué te sucede? Por qué no completas una frase?

-Es que estoy emocionado y nervioso!

-Por qué?

-Bueno, en verdad quieres que te cuente?

-Y… si! – dijo ella torciendo los ojos – aunque veo que eres tu el que se muere por contarlo… - él asintió sonriendo. A Ginny le dió mala espina su sonrisa. El sólo sonreía así cuando…

-Estoy enamorado – le soltó sin anestesia. Ella quedó en blanco. Sus ojos lo miraban, y trataba de decir algo… algo que la saque de ese infierno. Porque Harry había dicho unas palabras que jamás había mencionado cuando hablaba de otras chicas. Las demás solo le gustaban. Esta, la muy maldita lo había enamorado.

-Qué? – pregunto – que tu estas qué?

-Enamorado… y ahí te suelto la que falta… ella esta enamorada de mi también!

-Wow! eso es… – "_lo mas terrible que me puedes decir_!" – Fantástico! – ensayó una sonrisa que salió a medias.- La conozco?

-Si, y mucho…

-Quién es? – preguntó. "_Así la descuartizo con mis propias manos_"

-Ah no linda! – dijo él con una sonrisa pícara – La verás en la boda…

-Estamos invitados a una boda Harry? – sonrió. – Quién se casa…?- lo miró y él sonrió – No me digas que Ron y Hermione!-

-No, tontita! – le pegó suavemente en el mentón – en mi boda. Porque con ella me caso – Si un gran camión pasara en ese instante por la habitación, seguramente Ginny se hubiera puesto a su paso para que la arrollara, aunque las palabras de Harry tuvieron el mismo efecto.

-QUE? – dijo y ahogó un sollozo.

-Me caso! – sonrió – no es fantástico?

-Es… es… es lo mas estúpido que te he escuchado decir en años… y mira que te conozco Harry! –él la miro serio – cómo puedes…? Digo, recién la conoces!

-Y qué importa! – se excusó – además no es que la conozca desde hace poco… yo... la conozco de la escuela, solo que ahora me di cuenta de que ella es tan hermosa y tan esplendida! La amo, y mal que le pese a cualquiera me casaré con ella.

-Ah si?

-Si, tu familia está de acuerdo. Ron será mi padrino, Hermione la madrina – "_Traidores_" Pensó la pelirroja – Y tu madre ofrecerá una fiesta en nuestro honor - "_Oh definitivamente a esa mujer no la conozco_"- tus padres y hermanos arreglaran el jardín

-Y viniste a pedirme ayuda? Qué quieres que la ayude a vestirse?

-No estaría mal…

-Eres… eres…

-Mira – se levantó – yo quiero que me apoyes en esto – Suspiró – eres muy importante para mi – "_Si te importara no me estarías diciendo esto y rompiéndome el corazón"_ – Yo quisiera que estés en mi boda, Ginny. Eres mi mejor amiga.

-Hermione lo es…

-Tu has sido mi apoyo en estos años… Tu has estado cuando pasó lo de Voldemort… quisiera que estés a mi lado ese día.- Ginny se sintió mal. Ella estaba siendo egoísta! El le estaba pidiendo apoyo. Después de todo Harry no tenía la culpa de no amarla. El no la había obligado a enamorarse. Sonrió. Aunque estaba muriéndose por dentro, sonrió.

-Está bien Harry, yo voy a apoyarte…- El la abrazó, fue un abrazo fuerte, Ginny se aferraba a su cuerpo como si fuera la última vez que se abrazaban. Es que para ella sería la última vez.

-Nunca dudé de ti, linda – le dió un beso en la frente – tengo que irme… debo arreglar donde viviremos… Creo que seremos vecinos de la madriguera…- "_Genial, no le bastó a esa desgraciada con sacarte de mi vida, que ahora me lo refregará de por vida!"_ – No crees que es fantástico?

-Si! Wow! Genial! – dijo ella sonriendo. Harry salió del cuarto y ella se acostó ahogando el llanto en la almohada. Escuchó gritos de júbilo en la planta baja y lloró aun más. Su familia ajena a su dolor festejaba la felicidad de Harry "_Si ellos supieran que su felicidad es mi dolor…"_ Alguien tocó a la puerta… - Adelante! – dijo secándose las lagrimas. Una figura delgada de cabellos color café, enmarañados y ojos del mismo tono entró a la habitación – Hermione! – dijo Ginny y se lanzó a los brazos de la joven.

-Ginny! – dijo La muchacha, sorprendida – Qué te sucede?

-Como si no lo supieras! El se casa! – gimoteó – una maldita desgraciada, y Harry no quiso decirme quien es, me lo quita Hermione, me lo quita para siempre! – se abrazó a la chica.

-En verdad no te dijo quién es? – ella asintió.

-Tu lo sabes?

-Claro, seré la madrina…

-Dime, quién es?

-Si Harry no te lo dijo, no seré yo la que te lo diga.

-Gracias por tu amistad Hermione! Olvídate que te ayude con mi hermano. – dijo soltándose de su amiga y mirándola con rabia.

-No me chantajees! – sonrió – lo de tu hermano está resuelto – ella la miró incrédula – nos casaremos después que termine su carrera de auror.

-Te felicito amiga – dijo en un tono lastimero.

-Gracias por el apoyo! – dijo sarcástica la joven.

-Perdóname, es que si Harry no me hubiera venido con semejante noticia, te juro que estaría bailando en una pata por ti, "Hermanita" – y sonrió.

-Lo sé Ginny. Yo… siento que todo sea así. Pero ya verás quizás todo cambie después de la boda de Harry.

-Si? Eso crees? Crees que hay una posibilidad de que algo le pase a esa infeliz en la luna de miel, dejándolo viudo?

-No digas esa estupidez Ginny!

-Definitivamente cuando él se case me enterraré viva. No voy a ir a esa boda, aunque venga a buscarme un batallón de aurores!

-Y qué harás?

-Me quedaré aquí en mi cuarto

-La fiesta será aquí…- ella la miró – no te lo dijo?

-Si, pero no creí que lo dijera en serio.

-El considera tu familia como la suya.

-Así sea, no voy a bajar a la boda. Cómo crees que soportaré cuando el sacerdote diga y ahora los declaro marido y mujer?

-Entiendo – dijo Hermione – tienes una semana para cambiar de opinión… si no fueras, decepcionarías a Harry.

-Harry me decepcionó con la noticia que me dio. – Hermione la miró y sonrió, a Ginny se le hizo que fue por compasión, pero no le reprochó nada. después de todo, su amiga lo hizo para reconfortarla.

La semana pasó lo mas rápido para Ginny y lo más lenta posible para Harry. Es que según la pelirroja, al joven se le veía en la cara las ganas de casarse. Con gran pesar tuvo que acompañarlo a comprarse la túnica que utilizaría para el gran evento. Y fantaseó, muy a su pesar, verse ella del brazo de ese espectacular espécimen masculino en que se había convertido Harry con el correr del tiempo. Ya no era aquel niño esmirriado de ropas holgadas que conoció en la estación King Cross. Ahora con sus veintiséis años estaba espectacularmente atractivo. No en vano todas las mujeres que ella conocía morían por el. Y ahora todas ellas, incluida Ginny en ese montón, tendrían que morirse de la envidia al verlo salir de su boda con un anillo en el dedo, y convertirse así en inalcanzable. El sonreía mirándola por el espejo de la tienda. Ella después de varios minutos lo miraba y levantaba el pulgar sonriente como aprobando su elección. El hacía el mismo gesto torciendo sus labios con una sonrisa que a ella la perdía. No importara lo que ella decidiera hacer para olvidarlo, a pesar de que él estaba despidiéndose de ella de la peor manera, casándose, por más que ella se lo propusiera, nunca podría quitarse de la cabeza a ese hombre. Simplemente era imposible.

-Qué hay de ti? – le preguntaba Harry, llevando al hombro su traje de bodas, mientras caminaban por el callejón Diagon.

-Qué hay de mi? – preguntaba ella, como sin entender.

-No te compraras un bonito vestido para la boda?

-Yo… no pensé…

-Vas a ir verdad? – la miró. Ella huyó de su mirada. – No sería lo mismo sin ti…

-Yo… por supuesto Harry! – dijo en un falso tono entusiasta – No veo la hora de que llegue el día – "_Así me cuelgo del primer árbol que encuentre!"_

-Así me gusta, linda! – la abrazó y Ginny sintió erizarse toda su piel – Realmente eres muy importante para mi.

-Si, tú también Harry – suspiró – Tú también.

-Pero no te compraras nada para ponerte?

-Yo no necesito nada... tengo unos vestidos lindos!

-Nada nuevo? – la miró escéptico – No te comprarás un vestido adecuado para la ocasión?

-Yo no me caso, te casas tu! – rió. – Es que acaso crees que…

-Mira tengo que decirte la verdad… Ella, mi futura esposa… es auror…

-Y?

-Y… que está en una riesgosa misión – "_Que se muera, Merlín, que la alcance un hechizo y la deje estúpida de por vida"_ – Y no tuvo tiempo de comprarse el vestido de novia – la miró y ella le devolvió una mirada de horror – Por eso, yo pensé que tu…

-Que yo qué? – Pegó un alarido que todos los que paseaban por el callejón Diagon se dieron vuelta para verla. Harry estaba rojo de vergüenza.- Habla!

-Que tu podrías ayudarme a escoger uno para ella…

-Eh? Estás completamente chiflado amigo! – "_anda, ahora clávame un puñal en medio del pecho, insensible!_"

-Por favor, yo hablé con ella y ella está de acuerdo. Te lo pide como un favor de hermanas…

-Hermanas? – "_Ya querría yo una hermana que me quita al hombre de mi vida!"_

-Yo iré contigo!

-Cómo me pides eso? Yo no la conozco, no sé como es… es alta, delgada, gorda?

-Definitivamente no es gorda! – sonrió Harry - es una belleza!

-Si, bueno pero… hay otras cuestiones…

-Es como tú… - sonrió – físicamente claro…

-Y el pelo, de qué color es?

-Qué tiene que ver el color? el vestido usualmente no es blanco?

-Es virgen? – pregunto con bronca.

-EH…

-No lo sabes? – preguntó incrédula.

-NO! – dijo rojo - aún…

-Hace cuanto que la conoces?

-Mucho tiempo…

-Y nunca has… estado con ella?

-Ya te lo dije, esto es repentino, tanto que ella no podrá comprar su vestido – dijo fastidiado – me ayudas o se lo pido a Hermione?

-Está bien – la abrazó.

-Gracias, gracias! Adonde iremos a comprarlo?

-Pues vamos al Palacio de las novias mágicas – dijo con desgano. Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta encontrar el negocio. Entraron a la tienda. La señora los miró y sonrió.

-Buenas tardes… déjenme decirles que no he visto pareja mas hermosa como la vuestra…

-Está equivocada – dijo Ginny, con cara de pocos amigos – El se casa, yo solo le estoy escogiendo el vestido a su futura esposa – la mujer la miró con las cejas bien juntas, sin entender.

-Verá usted… – se dispuso a explicar Harry – mi novia es auror y tiene una riesgosa misión, y no ha podido venir a comprar el vestido, por lo que le pedí a mi amiga..

-Está bien… - dijo la señora mirándolo fijamente - pero me parece que usted, no podrá estar aquí…

-Y por qué, si se puede saber?

-El novio no debe ver el vestido hasta la boda – rápidamente lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó a la calle – Adiós señor, vaya a tomarse un helado y vuelva en una hora. – Cerró la puerta en su nariz. Ginny comenzó a recorrer la tienda viendo vestidos.- Sabes el color de su pelo? – ella lo negó. Estaba con la mirada triste – Ven escojamos uno cualquiera.- Ginny sonrió – después de todo… - la miró – esperemos que esté de lo peor! – La sonrisa de Ginny fue mas grande. Después de medirse varios vestidos se decidió por uno horrible con muchos volados de tul, que seguramente la futura esposa mas parecería una gran torta de merengue que una hermosa novia. La señora de la tienda rió.

-Creo que este estará bien – dijo Ginny satisfecha.

-Parece que no te cae bien la muchacha, eh?

-Yo… no – dijo segura – por mí…

-Tu quieres al chico? – Ella asintió y sus lágrimas cayeron – como no quererlo si esta para comérselo! – Ginny se sonrojó.

-No lo quiero por lo que es ahora! – dijo enojada – Yo lo he amado desde que tenía diez años, desde que lo vi parado en la estación en su primer día de clases. Se veía tan indefenso… Y ahora una tarada desconocida me lo quita! – sollozó más fuerte. La dueña de la tienda la abrazo.

-Descuida, yo… diablos! la verdad es que me has dejado pasmada! Entonces, llevas ese asqueroso traje?

-Si.

-Y para ti?

-Yo qué?

-No elegirás uno?

-Yo este… para qué?

-Niña! Nunca has soñado con casarte?

-Si! Pero yo… sólo con él… entonces, ahora… – sus lágrimas volvieron…

-Por qué no eliges uno? Y lo usas como un vestido común para la boda de tu amigo?

-Y eso? – preguntó secándose las lagrimas, y mirando a la señora sin comprender sus palabras.

-Para que él vea lo estúpido que fue, al dejarte por ese merengue móvil que parecerá su esposa! – ella sonrió ante la imagen que se formaba en su mente.

-Como una revancha?

-Exacto! – la acompaño al probador – Creo que tengo exactamente lo que te pondrías tu.

-No blanco – la dueña de la tienda la miró - No es por nada…- dijo roja – es que mi piel es demasiado blanca y… blanco el vestido, y mi pelo es rojo… entonces yo pareceré…

-Estaba pensando para ti un color mas… - la mujer desapareció. Se sintió una basura. Harry le había pedido un favor, y ella quería, deliberadamente, arruinar su boda. Pero no le importó. Al fin de cuentas, pensó "_Ella me esta arruinando la vida_" – Toma pruébatelo – la mujer vino con un vestido tan hermoso que ni siquiera Ginny había imaginado un vestido así para su boda. Era color champagne, tirando al beige. Tenía todo el corsé bordado en piedras, y la falda se ampliaba a medida que caía al suelo. La tela era suave, pero tenía peso, dándole cuerpo al vestido. Se sostenía por unas tiritas del mismo color del vestido. Por la espalda, a la altura de la cintura tenía un broche de perlas del cual caía la espectacular cola, toda bordada por las mismas piedras del corsé. Ginny derramó unas lágrimas… era perfecto.

-Y qué te parece?

-Es… es… es espectacular – Se lo quitó de las manos y se lo puso. Le quedaba al cuerpo. Como si el vestido hubiera sido para ella.

-Llévatelo, y cáusale una gran envidia a esa usurpadora! – sonrió la mujer.

-Pero yo no tengo dinero! Yo sólo puedo pagarle el vestido de …

- No importa – sonrió la mujer – te lo regalo, todo sea por una noble causa.- Ella sonrió. Era el vestido soñado. La mujer preparó los paquetes, teniendo cuidado en ponerle una cinta al de Ginny para que no los cambiara. Además le regaló los zapatos, forrados con la tela del vestido, y una tiara, completaban el conjunto.

-No sabe cuanto le agradezco…

-Ve y luego mándame una lechuza para ver como te fue – Ginny le dio un beso y salió. Dos horas después, Harry malhumorado la esperaba en el caldero Chorreante.

-Harry! – dijo ella sonriendo. El cambio la cara.

- Hasta que apareces!

- No sabes, lo hermoso…

- Le compraste el vestido?

- Eh si! – dijo roja – y el mío también!

- Entonces iras! – dijo el dándole un beso en la mejilla contento.

- Claro, no me perdería el espectáculo por nada en el mundo… - y sonrió malignamente.

La madriguera se preparaba para una gran celebración, y todo el mundo estaba pendiente de los arreglos para el gran casamiento de Harry y la novia ausente… Ginny observaba todo desde la ventana de su habitación. Y lo veía a él. Con el torso desnudo, bajo el ardiente sol, ayudando con los postes para poner la gran carpa en la que se llevara a cabo la fiesta. _"Maldito desgraciado_" murmuraba sola. "_Mírate estas tan entusiasmado!" "Te odio, te odio! Te odio por estar espectacularmente hermoso sin camisa"_ AHGGG! El grito fue tan fuerte que hasta la puerta llegó preocupada, Hermione.

- Ginny! – abrió la puerta de golpe y encontró a la pelirroja tapándose la cara con la almohada – qué diablos te pasa?

- Cómo si no lo supieras! – lloró – él se casa y yo... lo perderé para siempre!

- Eres demasiado exagerada, sabes?

- Demasiado? – se acercó peligrosamente a su amiga. Esta retrocedió temerosa – Demasiado? A ver, qué te pasaría a ti, si amaras a mi hermano de la manera en que lo amas y él ni te pela!

- Yo…

- Y qué harías si aun tratando de olvidarlo no puedes, y él se acerca como si fuera tu gran amigo… y te cuenta todas y cada una de sus aventuras amorosas!

- Yo… no sabría…

- Y qué te sucedería si de un día para otro, él viene y te suelta de sopetón, que se casa con una tipa de la que no sabes ni su nombre! Y QUE NO ERES TU!

- Ginny – dijo ella largando el aire de los pulmones – yo me moriría!

- EXACTO! ENTONCES NO VENGAS A DECIRME QUE SOY UNA EXAGERADA!

- GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! – gritó alguien abriendo la puerta – QUE SON ESOS GRITOS, ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE TENEMOS VISITAS? ACABA DE LLEGAR LA TIA MURIEL!

- Y ESA A QUÉ VINO? A PREGUNTARME CUANDO SERÁ EL DIA QUE DEJE DE SER SOLTERONA?

- CÁLLATE GINNY! – GRITABA MÁS FUERTE SU MADRE – ERES UNA DESCONSIDERADA! HARRY ESTÁ HACIENDO EL ESFUERZO…

- QUE HARRY Y SU BODA SE VAYAN AL DIABLO!

- Ginny… – dijo Harry, entrando detrás de Molly – qué te sucede? Te sientes mal?- ella roja de la vergüenza, cambió el semblante.

- No! Como crees Harry…- Molly y Hermione la miraron como para matarla.

- Como estabas a los gritos…

- Es de la alegría! Verás vino mi tía Muriel! Wow! Yupiii! – dijo falsamente. Harry sonrió.

- Si! Qué loco, al fin voy a conocerla… y vino a mi boda!

- Yo la invité, Harry querido – dijo Molly acomodándole la remera.

- Si gracias, usted sabe como considero a esta como mi familia, mientras mas vengan mejor…- Ginny torció los ojos.

- Bueno, será mejor que dejemos a las chicas Harry, deben tener mucho que arreglar...

- Si – se iba – Ginny… – ella lo miro – Mi novia ya tiene el vestido.- Ella se puso roja – y te mandó a decir que te agradece. Es el vestido que ella hubiera querido – se fue…

- Era horrible! – dijo Hermione con cara de asco – fuiste muy mala al elegirlo…

- Ella se merece eso y mas! – bufó sentándose en la cama – es mas, estoy pensando en lanzar un hechizo para que cuando corte el pastel, se le caiga encima y cuando baile el vals, se pise el merengue y quede ahí, en medio de la pista y mostrando sus calzones!

- Ginny!

- Lo sé. Estoy perdida! No puedo desearle tanto mal- sonrió – pero solo le desearé que se le rompa el vestido! – rieron.

La noche antes de la boda no durmió para nada. Y lo poco que pudo dormir tuvo horribles pesadillas. La peor fue aquella donde Harry estaba de espaldas al lado de su novia… en la ceremonia. Ginny se acercaba lentamente, gritándole que no lo hiciera… él la miraba y sonriendo burlonamente le contestaba que si lo haría, que le valía poco el amor que ella le tenía. "Mira a mi futura esposa Ginny y alégrate por mi" Decía Harry. La novia se daba vuelta y tenía la cara tapada por un velo. Al quitarlo de la cara, se encontraba con… Mirtle? La llorona? Harry me dejas por un fantasma? "Ella es mucho más mujer que tu" y despertaba en un grito ahogado. Decidió no dormirse más. Si cada vez que se dormía tendría una pesadilla como esa, mejor quedarse despierta. Se levantó y miró hacia el jardín por la ventana. El verano le regalaba noches frescas y estrelladas, iluminadas por una esplendida luna. "_Ojalá mañana lloviera"_ pensó. "_Pero será ideal para Harry, a él le gustan los días de lluvia… Y a mi también, son tan románticos!"_ . Miró hacia el jardín. Poco quedaba de aquel matorral de yuyos que era antes del anuncio. Sus hermanos se habían esmerado en dejarlo en perfectas condiciones para la fiesta. En medio del estanque, estaba la pérgola donde se oficiaría la ceremonia. Bill y Charly habían puesto mucho esmero en crear un muelle que llevaba hasta una gran balsa flotante. Allí había pocas sillas. De seguro estarán los familiares más cercanos. La pérgola estaba decorada con flores blancas y amarillas, que contrastaban con el verde de las hojas. Bordeando el estanque se disponían otras sillas, muchas, de seguro los demás invitados verían desde allí la ceremonia. Derramó gruesas lágrimas. Si hubiera sido su boda, la habría planificado de esa manera. "_Como te odio Harry James Potter! Pero mi amor por ti es mas grande y lo desvanece en segundos!"_ Se alejó de la ventana y se recostó. Estaba completamente segura con lo que iba a hacer… no iría. No podría soportar el dolor de verlo feliz al lado de otra mujer… Eso haría, mañana bien temprano se marcharía lejos… "_no, mejor, me haré la tremendamente enferma y me excusaré de esa manera." "Quizás si hago un maleficio de conjuntivitis..."_ Y ahí se quedó pensando en la forma de zafar. A veces miraba el vestido colgado cerca de su ropero y suspiraba. Pero aunque se moría de ganas por usarlo, ya tendría otra ocasión. En esa, en la boda de Harry Potter y quién sabe quien, no lo haría.

Por la mañana, la sacó de su letargo un murmullo sin fin de gente que iba de un lado al otro en la planta baja. Se sentían tropeles de gente subiendo y bajando la escalera, y ella se tapó los oídos. Quizás si hiciera el hechizo mufliato, nadie se daría cuenta de que ella faltaba… Aproximadamente a las nueve y media de la mañana, Hermione llegó y abrió la puerta de golpe…

- Ginny! – dijo y sus manos temblorosas pasaban el cepillo por su enmarañada cabellera – me olvide la poción alisadora en casa! Tu no tendrás... – la miró – que haces ahí acostada? Levántate, tienes que vestirte! La boda será en casi dos horas!

- Yo… la poción alisadora está en mi tocador – dijo y se tapó más con las sábanas. Hermione la tomó y la miró – será mejor que te vistas, Ginny. Harry no esperara a por ti. – cerró la puerta.

- Nunca esperó por mi Hermione… – lloró – nunca.

Diez y treinta de la mañana. Todavía estaba en la cama. Los murmullos eran ahora gritos de nervios y los agudos pasos en la escalera eran cada vez mas graves. Se notaba que todos estaban pendientes de la hora, porque se sentía el nerviosismo en la casa. Ginny se arropó más. "_Quizás si me hundo en la cama desaparezco_" – la puerta se abrió de golpe y Ginny vió algo que la aterró. Su madre estaba parada con las manos en la cintura. Ginny nunca había visto una, pero pudo jurar que si conociera a una banshee de seguro se parecería a la Molly que estaba parada en la puerta, dispuesta a presagiarle su muerte, pero en manos de ella.

- Qué se supone que estás haciendo Ginny! – Dijo su madre. Se abalanzó hacia el ropero y sacó el forro del vestido – Te doy exactamente cinco minutos para que te levantes, te arregles ese pelo y te vistas. Nadie esperara por ti!

- Me vale gorro! – dijo aullando – Porque no espero que esperen por mi!

- Y se puede saber por qué?

- Porque no voy a ir a esa estupida boda! Y ni tú, ni nadie en este mundo me harán levantar de esta cama y vestirme para poner cara de falsa y desearle felicidades… cuando espero que les vaya como la gran m…

- Ginevra Molly Weasley!

- Esa soy yo! – gritó – y te pido que me dejes en paz! Lárgate mamá, no quiero ser grosera contigo!

- Estás imposible hoy! Ojalá… - no dijo nada, saliendo de la habitación y dando un portazo. Ginny sintió ganas de vomitar. Nunca había tratado de esa manera a su madre, pero ella no le entendía. No podría nunca comprender que no podía verlo a él feliz en brazos de otra mujer.

Once y cuarto. Se había propuesto que nadie volvería a entrar por la puerta, y un potente hechizo fermaportus, lo había logrado. De nada valieron los intentos de derribar a la fuerza la puerta por parte de Ron, los gemelos y los hermanos mayores. Era muy potente. Desde la puerta se escuchaban maldiciones hacia la testarudez de la pelirroja. Pero nadie pudo. Aproximadamente a las once y media, apareció por la puerta su padre. Ella aun doliéndole tratarlo de esa manera no le abrió.

- Cariño, déjame entrar – dijo Arthur Weasley en un tono de padre comprensivo.

- Lo siento papá – dijo ella sentándose en la cama y abrazando las piernas con sus delgados brazos.- No me importa lo que tengas para decirme… estoy enferma, no iré a la boda.

- Estás comportándole como una niña pequeña y malcriada… – dijo tranquilo – Deberías abrir la puerta para ver lo que te sucede… verás, abajo esta Madame Pomfrey y…

- A ella también la invitaron? – gimoteó – es que no hay nadie al que no invitaron? Ah ya creo que si, de seguro a Snape…

- El profesor Snape está esperando impaciente que empiece la boda – dijo desde algún lugar de la puerta, Hermione.

- Pues, entonces menos iré!

- Ginny? – dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien. Harry se había acercado a la puerta. – Señor Weasley, que sucede?

- Es Ginny… dice que está enferma – dijo el padre. Ginny se había levantado al oír su voz y se paró detrás de la puerta.

- Probaron con un hechizo para abrir puertas? – dijo Harry, en un tono preocupado.

- Pues claro, tonto! – dijo Hermione chasqueando la lengua – Pero parece que te olvidas de quien estamos hablando!

- Ginny abre la puerta, por favor! – dijo Harry tocando insistentemente. Ella se había quedado muda, de los nervios – Ginny! Déjate de comportarte como una niña malcriada y abre esa puerta ahora! – su voz denotaba enojo.

- Qué quieres? – dijo ella al fin.

- Hablar contigo – bufo – de una manera civilizada!

- Habla pues!

- No puedo hablar así, desde atrás de una puerta… maldición abre la puerta ahora!

- No voy a abrirla! Por qué no se dan cuenta que estoy enferma? Es que no tengo cara para ir a esa boda…

- Bien pues, entonces no me dejas otra opción. – Escuchó que Harry bajaba la escalera. Miró su reloj. Eran las doce menos diez. Sus piernas flaquearon. De seguro Harry se iba para dar la orden del comienzo de la boda. "_Bueno, Ginevra_, se dijo limpiándose las lagrimas, _Así será mejor_". Su padre volvió a hablar.

- Ginny sé comprensible… si estás enferma, deja que la señora Pomfrey te vea… a lo mejor…

- Papá – dijo ella ya cansada – por favor! No me siento bien! Además, a quién le interesa que yo vaya a esa boda? – No terminó de decir estas palabras cuando el ruido tremendo de una ventana que se abría, la dejó perpleja. Harry se bajaba de su saeta de fuego y atravesaba el marco, con cara de pocos amigos.

- Pues a mi si me interesa que estés en esa boda Ginevra Weasley! – ella se quedó muda, pegada a la pared opuesta a la ventana.

- Harry! – susurró – qué se supone que haces?

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo! – se sentó en la cama. Ginny lo miró. Se veía tan apuesto con su túnica de gala. El cabello… se notaba que había tratado de peinarlo, pero que no había tenido éxito, se levantaba detrás en la nuca, haciéndolo ver más sexy que nunca. Y ese perfume tan varonil…- Te comió la lengua un ratón? Estoy esperando que me expliques por qué no vas a la boda!

- Ya se los dije – musito – estoy enferma…

- Qué tienes? – "_no te das cuenta? Me estoy muriendo de amor por ti, y tu te casas con una desconocida"_ – Ginny, no me asustes que tienes? – dijo el al mirarla, y notar que los ojos avellanados de Ginny se llenaban de lagrimas.

- Yo… estoy un poco dolida con… contigo Harry – él se quedó mirándola sin entender…

- Qué te hice?

- Yo… - "_Te apareciste en mi vida dándola vuelta, me hiciste enamorarme perdidamente de ti, y ahora te vas con una que ni te merece"_ – No puedo entender… por que no… me elegiste… como tu…madrina – respiró. El se relajo y sonrió.

- Así que es por eso! – rió – Estás celosa! – "_Si, pero de la infeliz que te quita de mi vida"_- Estás celosa porque elegí a Hermione de madrina! – rió con más ganas.

- No te rías, para mi… era importante…

- Para mi es importante que estés en esa boda Ginny… - ella lo miró y se perdió en ese inmenso bosque verde, que mostraba sus ojos.- Tu eres la mujer mas importante… mi mejor amiga… estaría muy desilusionado si tu no vas – "_Anda hazme sentir como una maldita arruina fiestas!"_

- Yo… lo siento – suspiró – soy una tonta! No debí ser tan egoísta… Si aún estoy a tiempo, me vestiré para ir… - lo miró y ensayó una sonrisa. El la abrazó.

- Gracias Ginny – Se levantó – Aplazaremos la boda media hora. No te tardes, y por favor ven… - se iba – no me casaré si tu no estas a mi lado – Sonrió – Eh… Abres la puerta? – Ella aún absorta por las palabras de Harry, movió tenuemente la varita y un fuerte clic se escuchó. Harry abrió la puerta y el señor Weasley, Molly y Hermione, por poco caen de bruces al suelo, de tan pegados que estaban tratando de escuchar. Harry sonrió – Estaban esperando algo? – los demás se arreglaron la ropa y negaron algo colorados – Hermione, Molly, podrían ayudar a Ginny? Iré a decirles a todos que la ceremonia se atrasará media hora. – miró a Hermione – tiempo suficiente?

- Así es! – Harry se fue acompañado de Arthur y Hermione entró como un ventarrón tomó el vestido y lo llevó hacia la cama. Ginny aun estaba mirando la puerta por donde salió Harry. –Ginny ya escuchaste tenemos media hora!

- Yo… lo siento… no iba a ir a la boda… pero él me dijo que yo… era su amiga, y que querría que yo estuviera ahí – lloró por enésima vez – cómo pude ser tan egoísta! Es el día más importante para él y yo aquí haciéndome de rogar!

- Ginny – dijo su madre – no quiero interrumpir la lloradera, pero por favor, VISTETE! AUN TENEMOS QUE ARREGLARTE ESA CARA QUE TIENES COLORADA E HINCHADA DE TANTO LLORAR!

- No me grites mama, compréndeme y apóyame!

- TE APOYARE A GOLPES SI NO TE APURAS EN VESTIRTE GINEVRA WEASLEY! - Ginny vio otra vez a la banshee y rápidamente salió de la cama y se puso el vestido. Se calzo los zapatos y se miro al espejo. Hermione estaba peinando su larga cabellera pelirroja y tratando de pensar que peinado hacerle. Ginny la miraba. Hermione estaba contenta. Se miró al espejo y vio su larga cabellera.

- Hermione! – dijo serena – déjalo suelto. A Harry le gusta así… – No supo por qué lo dijo.

- Estarás muy hermosa! – sonrió su amiga. Con un leve movimiento de varita desapareció las ojeras y los ojos rojos y comenzó a maquillarla.

- Por favor Hermione, no me maquilles tanto – su amiga la miró – cuando él diga que acepta a esa… ni siquiera puedo insultarla si no se como diablos es, bueno lloraré y no quiero parecer un vampiro mal encarado!

- Ginny que cosas dices! – rió Hermione.

- Ese vestido es muy indo hija – dijo Molly, mirándola a través del espejo.

- Si – suspiro- no estaré fuera de tono verdad? Digo no opacaré a la novia?

- No, la novia sobresaldrá con su vestido merengue! - Rió Hermione. Quince minutos después, Ron se acercó hasta la habitación y golpeó tímidamente.

- No quiero interrumpir, Ginny pero si ya estás lista, todos esperan por ti… la boda… ya sabes – su hermano estaba nervioso.

- Bueno aquí te dejo Ginny- dijo Hermione – Estas linda, pero yo debo ocupar mi puesto al lado de Harry –La novia no puede esperar mucho tiempo.

- Ginny hijita – sonrió su mamá – sé el esfuerzo que haces yendo a esa boda, pero te agradezco que hayas recapacitado… Harry se merece eso y mucho más – Molly soltó unas lágrimas y trato de enjugarlas pero no pudo. Ginny se acercó y la abrazó.

- Entiendo que lo quieres como un hijo – sonrió – yo me comportaré, aunque por dentro me este marchitando como una flor en pleno desierto.

- Valor, hija, valor… – Molly se fue dejándola sola. Se miró por última vez en el espejo. Estaba bastante aceptable. Lo que más agradeció fue el hechizo desinflamador de ojeras y ojos rojos de Hermione. Parecía que no hubiera llorado nunca. A pesar de que lo había hecho por más de una semana. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado y allí al pie, la estaba esperando su padre. Al verla no pudo resistir sonreír. Pero era una sonrisa nerviosa…

- Ginevra… estás preciosa hija – le dió un beso en la frente –

- La novia todavía no bajó? – pregunto nerviosa

- Eh? Ah! Si , digo no, todavía no bajó… - dijo colorado Ginny se sorprendió

- Papá parece que fueras tu el que se casa! – Arthur sacó un pañuelo y lo pasó por la frente, estaba sudando. Ginny le tomó el brazo y se dispuso a salir hacia el jardín.

- Ginny – dijo Arthur. Ella lo miró – Harry quiere que lleves esto – le dio un ramo de flores jazmines, rosas blancas y unas pequeñas que Ginny no distinguió bien.

- Para qué quiero un ramo?

- Bueno – trago saliva – Yo estaba algo enojado porque nombró a Ron padrino… y él me dijo que tu querías ser la madrina – ella lo miró – entonces Harry pensó que tu y yo podríamos ser algo así como dama y caballero de honor…

- Bueno en ese caso…- Salieron al jardín. El día estaba esplendido. Ella caminaba grácilmente del brazo de su cada vez más nervioso padre. El muelle de madera había sido cubierto por una alfombra roja. Cuando Ginny llegó todos la miraban y sonreían. Ella sólo les devolvía la sonrisa. Al llegar al extremo donde comenzaba el muelle, Ginny empezó a escuchar los acordes de la marcha nupcial. –Papá! – dijo nerviosa – apresurémonos, ya debe venir la novia! – ella hizo el intento de caminar mas rápido, pero el brazo de su padre la detuvo. Ella lo miró sin entender y él esbozo una gran sonrisa.

- Que Harry aún no te lo ha dicho? – Preguntó.

- Decirme qué?

- Que la novia está aquí! – y su sonrisa fue mas grande…

- Dónde? – ella trató de ver desde donde vendría ella con ese vestido horroroso.- Dónde está, Papá?

- Aquí, caminando junto a mi – dijo divertido Arthur Weasley.

- Caminando junto…a… ti?

- Si, pequeña pensé que Harry ya te había dicho que la novia… eres tú – Ginny tuvo la horrible sensación de que el muelle había desaparecido y que ella se encontraba en las profundidades del estanque. Podría ser verdad lo que su padre le decía? Podría ser verdad que él… deliberadamente… lo miró y él, estaba mirándola feliz… "_Un momento, el me mira a mi feliz_? – Ginny será mejor que nos movamos… no hagamos esperar al novio… -Los dos se trasladaron hacia la gran pérgola que estaba a pocos metros. A medida que Ginny llegaba al final, podía ver a todos riéndose. Todos lo sabían, menos ella. Hermione, la miraba y sonreía con los pulgares arriba. Su madre, estaba con un pañuelo enjugándose las lágrimas y sonreía. Sus hermanos gemelos… ellos se reían y mostraban cartelitos con "Por fin" y la hacían sonreír. En un momento dado vió a la señora que le regalo el vestido, gesticulando un "Te lo dije" y sonriéndole. Cuando llegó a la pérgola, perdida en sus pensamientos y no cayendo aun, su padre la abrazó y se corrió dejándola en frente de aquel desgraciado que le había hecho la vida miserable una semana. El la miraba y sonreía, y ella le sonrió, pero instantes después dejó salir el temperamento Weasley y le dió un tremendo bofetón. Todo el mundo quedó con la boca abierta.

- QUIEN CREES SER PARA JUGAR CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS DE ESTA MANERA HARRY JAMES POTTER? – Le dio otro, en la otra mejilla para que la cara tuviera un color parejo – ES QUE ACASO PENSASTE QUE ME IBA A LARGAR A TUS BRAZOS TAN FÁCILMENTE?

- Ginny – decía el tratando de aliviarse el dolor en la cara – yo… no…

- Eres un desgraciado! Crees que me casaré contigo después de lo que me hiciste pasar? – Los gemelos se reían de la situación – y no crean que me olvido que ustedes lo estuvieron solapando! – los gemelos se pusieron serios.

- Pensé que esto era lo que querías! – dijo Harry atajándose. Ella tomó la falda del vestido y fue hacia él. Harry tuvo por primera vez en su vida miedo a morir. Ni siquiera cuando enfrento a Voldemort tuvo ese terror al ver a aquella, su pelirroja enojada.

- Crees que imagine esto así? – el asintió – CREES QUE IMAGINE SUFRIR PORQUE TE CASABAS CON UNA… DESCONOCIDA? CREES QUE PLANEE CASARME SIN SABER? SIN SIQUIERA ESPERAR QUE ME PIDIERAS DE RODILLAS QUE ME CASARA CONTIGO Y ME PUSIERAS UN ANILLO DE COMPROMISO COMO TODO EL MUNDO HACE HARRY JAMES POTTER, LO CREES? PUES ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO! YO ASI NO ME CASARE! – se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la casa. Todos estaban mudos y no querían decir nada.

- GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! – grito Harry – quédate donde estas o…

- O qué?

- O te hechizo para que me escuches!

- Te quisiera ver a ti hacerlo!

- No me provoques…

- Qué quieres? – él se acerco con los puños cerrados, pero trató de hablar en voz baja para que los demás no oyeran.

- Va a ser siempre así? – ella se acercó furiosa, pero entendió que debía hablar casi en susurros.

- Eres el colmo! Por qué lo hiciste? Por qué no me lo pediste como todo el mundo eh?

- Pues porque... ahora no tengo tiempo de explicártelo…- la miró – te vas a casar conmigo? – ella lo miró. El tenia aquella mirada que la volvía gelatina. Pero parpadeó, no iba a dejar que la llevara de la nariz.

- Por qué debería hacerlo?

- Pues… porque me amas!

- Cómo lo sabes?

- Ron me lo dijo--- Ella miro a su hermano.

- RONALD WEASLEY! – Ron se enderezo

- Con permisito... – dijo y desapareció de la vista de la pelirroja

- Tarde o temprano la pagaras… - miro al hombre que tenia en frente – Y esa es tu explicación…? solo porque mi hermano dijo, y créeme que pudo mentirte, que yo te amaba? – ensayo una sonrisa cínica.

- No – dijo el medio enojado. – No solo por eso!

- Entonces?

- PUES PORQUE YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO…! - ella lo miró, él hizo lo mismo. Se quedaron mirándose al menos treinta segundos. Entonces él se arrodilló en medio del muelle, y sacó una cajita de terciopelo azul. Ella quedó de piedra.- Te amo Ginny Weasley y me harías profundamente feliz si te casaras conmigo. Aceptas? – Ella miraba el anillo y los ojos de Harry. Era un precioso anillo con una esmeralda, rodeada de pequeños brillantes. Ginny no podía decidir que eran mas brillantes, si las piedras del anillo o los ojos de aquel hombre al que amaba. No se fijó cuanto tiempo estuvo así, hasta que Harry habló – Ginny, dime de una vez por todas si aceptas o no – ella lo miro – la madera del muelle esta matando mi rodilla! – hizo un mueca de dolor. Ella le tomó la mano e hizo que se levantara. Quedaron frente a frente

- Que conste que acepto porque ya esta hecho el gasto de la fiesta… – El sonrió y la abrazó. Llamó al señor Weasley y le dió la mano de Ginny.- Qué hay de mi beso?- dijo decepcionada.

- Después que aceptes – dijo el dándole sólo un beso en la mano y partiendo hacia la pérgola.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo con total normalidad, a excepción de los hermanos de Ginny que deliberadamente tuvieron un problema de hechizo mocomurcielago en sus caras, por media hora. Ginny se la pasó riendo con ahora su flamante esposo y dándose cariñosos besos mientras escuchaban los suspiros de cuantos los veían. Solamente Snape con la cara de fiesta que lo caracteriza, desentonaba en el lugar. Después de librarse del castigo de Ginny los pelirrojos Weasley con sus respectivas parejas fueron la sensación de la fiesta, más los gemelos y su más reciente sensación. Ellos cansados de las fiestas mágicas habían decidido emigrar hacia el mundo muggle y aprender algo que se bailaba y estaba muy de moda: el hip hop. Era gracioso verlos tratando de enseñarle a la señora Weasley y a Arthur los complicados pasos. Y varias veces tuvieron que ayudar a recomponer la espalda de ojoloco Moody que trataba, muy para su desgracia, bailar el limbo. Harry no recordaba divertirse tanto en su vida como en ese instante, y mas reía cuando al girar la cabeza, podía ver a su lado a su ahora esposa. "Te amo" le repetía cada vez que volteaba a verla, y ella sonreía tan feliz.

La mañana siguiente encontró a Ginny jugando en la cama de su ahora casa, cerca de la madriguera. Harry había salido un momento por un vaso de agua. Ella estaba jugueteando con sus anillos. Sonreía feliz. Recordaba el instante donde el sacerdote le preguntaba "Ginevra Molly Weasley, aceptas por esposo a Harry James Potter, para amarlo, respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad… hasta que la muerte los separe?" Ella asintió "Si, claro! Ya dejaría yo que la muerte venga y me lo quite! Con lo que me costo atraparlo!" Harry la encontró sonriendo sola y sin decir nada se metió en la cama y la abrazó, dándole un suave beso en los labios que la hizo salir de su recuerdo.

- Te amo – le dijo.

- Esta es la enésima vez que me lo dices – dijo ella riendo.

- Y no será la última – la besó nuevamente. Ella se quedaba absorta luego que él la dejaba.

- Me dirás porque pensaste lo que hiciste Harry?

- Por que decidí armar la fiesta sin decírtelo? – ella asintió – Todo empezó hace… ocho años…

- Ocho años? Un momento! – dijo ella – estábamos en Hogwarts! Desde entonces…?

- Me dejas seguir? – ella asintió. –Bueno yo estaba en séptimo y tu en sexto… yo estaba saliendo con…

- Cuál de todas eh?

- Luna…

- Ah esa loca – dijo inconscientemente. El rió.

- Si con ella – Tomó un trago de agua – Entonces, estábamos en un entrenamiento de Quiddich, cuando traté de decirte algo, de corregirte en una jugada… y te vi. – ella lo miró – el reflejo del sol en tu pelo… me hizo pensar en ti como un ángel y de repente me imaginé besándote descaradamente en el cuarto de las escobas…

-Eh? – dijo ella riendo – qué romántico Potter!

- Lo creas o no, desde ese día te vi más que como la pequeña hermanita de Ron, como aquella mujer que alteraba mis hormonas… - ella se puso roja y el rió – y por las noches… bueno tuve que recurrir a… pues cada vez mis fantasías contigo iban subiendo de tono!

- No te atrevas a decirme que… tu te… pensando en mi? – el asintió algo sonrojado.

- Entenderás que desde ese momento tuve la imperiosa necesidad de estar a tu lado… pero algo me detenía. Era que Ron era celoso con los hombres que se acercaban a ti. Así estuve hasta los veinte…

- Todavía te… tu sabes por mi?

- Bueno algunas veces si… otras trate de olvidarte… pero no resultó. Así que me dije, por qué no hablar con Ron y confesarle mi amor por ti? y se lo dije…

- Y qué pasó?

- Primero me dejó la cara como camote! – rieron – después me entendió y me dijo que tú me amabas desesperadamente desde que tenías diez y me largó todo el rollo de tu historia conmigo…

- Espera – se enderezó- eso fue hace seis años! Cómo es que no te atreviste a confesarte? Digo no era que yo… no me desesperaba por ti, pero de seguro te hubiera ayudado con tu problema... – se puso roja.

- Qué problema?

- Tu sabes - e hizo un movimiento con su mano, de arriba hacia abajo, que hizo reír a Harry y poner a Ginny mas roja que su cabello.

- Bueno si lo hubiera sabido en esa época… digo que estabas dispuesta a hacer tu colaboración! – ella lo codeó - La verdad es que me sentía muy bien contigo como mi amiga. Y me dije " si en verdad lo arruino?. Entonces inventé un montón de aventuras, y confesártelas para que tu revientes y seas la primera en confesarme tu amor.

- Pero no contaste con que yo, me las iba aguantar.

- Así es muñeca! – resopló – así que pidiéndole tu mano a tus padres y ellos aceptándome, sólo tuve que poner mi ingenioso plan de darte celos… pero si que eres dura, así que decidí engañarte y llevarte a mi boda, y allí casarme contigo.

- Pero me hiciste sufrir Harry! – él la abrazo – estuve a punto de matarme!

- En verdad? – dijo alarmado.

- Nah, solo lo dije para hacerte sufrir… – lo besó. El respondió con pasión – Wow! – dijo ella tratando de respirar – te haré sufrir mas seguido! – el la abrazó.

- Estoy feliz sabes, señora Potter?

- Si señor… cómo debo decirte yo?

- Si quieres puedes decirme en la intimidad señor Weasley! – ella sonrió coqueta.

- De verdad señor Weasley? – rió.

- De verdad….- la abrazó. – Será mejor que durmamos un rato… olvidé decirte que tus padres nos invitaron a almorzar hoy…

- HOY! Harry con qué cara vamos a aparecernos en mi casa después de…- se puso roja.

- Nosotros no hemos hecho nada que tus hermanos no hayan hecho. Y nosotros estamos en ley porque estamos casados!

- De todas maneras me da vergüenza que ellos sepan que…

- Mojigata!

- Te escuché Weasley! – dijo ella riendo.

- Ya lo sé Potter! – dijo él – por eso lo dije!

- A… si?– ella se puso de pie y se encerró en el baño- Pues ahora deberás recurrir a tus viejos trucos para satisfacer tus necesidades conmigo! – y rió.

- Diablos! – dijo golpeando la cama. Pero luego se estiró y puso los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y sonrió. Toda su vida trató de ser feliz y hoy lo era. Para toda la vida. Miró a la puerta del baño. No iba a desesperarse por ella, tarde o temprano ella saldría y lo haría inmensamente feliz, con sólo una mirada.

Ginny estaba exultante mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño. Ya no era un sueño, ya no era un deseo. Y estaba tan feliz por eso! Volvió a mirar los anillos "Señora Potter" se dijo mirando su reflejo y vio un brillo especial en sus ojos. Es que por fin se dio cuenta que a veces los sueños, sueños son, pero hoy a ella, el que mas añoraba, el que mas la desvelaba, era una realidad. Se lavó la cara y volvió a mirarse en el espejo, rió de las mil y una historias que se le ocurrieron para aquella infeliz que le quitaba a su amor. De los mil hechizos que pensó para hacer de la boda de esa intrusa un desastre. De la novia ausente… y mirándose al espejo sonrió. Porque el espejo le devolvió el reflejo de aquella mujer que se lo quitaba… y resultó ser que no era tan desgraciada como suponía… y le deseó lo mejor… "_Cómo no ibas a desearle lo mejor Ginevra Weasley… digo Potter, si tu eres todo corazón…!"_ y riéndose de si misma, salió del cuarto dispuesta a vivir una vida al lado del hombre de sus sueños y ser inmensamente feliz.

Finite incantatem!


End file.
